Internal combustion engines in vehicles are known in the art to run on a plethora of fuel types. Especially in recent times, it has become imperative that automotive vehicles improve fuel efficiency. The desire for fuel efficiencies in vehicles has been driven by concerns for the environment, by the cost of gasoline and fossil fuels, by legislatorial initiatives, and by other reasons. Gasoline remains the most used fuel in vehicles having an internal combustion engine. Liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) is also known as a fuel source for engines. Advantages of using LPG in vehicles include lower costs per volume, lower emissions, and reduced engine noise, among others.
Advancements have been made in the research and development of dual fuel arrangements for an internal combustion engine. These dual fuel arrangements utilize two different fuel types to run one or more engines. However, the practice of dual fuel systems in vehicles is still relatively rudimentary, and much room exists for additional technological advancements with these systems.